elemental_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kellin
Kellin is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is Max's sibling, despite being a different animal. Appearance Kellin is a brown hedgehog of average height. He has orange eyes and quills on the back of his head and body, pointed downwards, with the tips dyed black. His hair is styled slightly upwards later in the series. Personality Kellin is a confident, extroverted character. He is outgoing and always looking for a challenge or adventure. Kellin fulfills the role of comic relief in the series, as he is prone to being distracted, goofing off and making casual wisecracks and silly remarks every once in a while, even when in a very serious situation where his life may be on the line. He never thinks of plans beforehand, as that is usually Max's job. He will usually run into a situation and end up getting himself into a major predicament. There are many cases where he manages to think outside the box and come up with a plan on the spot. Kellin is skilled when it comes to quick-thinking under pressure in battle. He may often be perceived as annoying, especially to villains. He is however, very good at making friends and gets along with others thanks to his uplifting, humorous personality. He always addresses things in a very casual manner. He cares for his peers and will try to protect them however he can. Abilities Elemental Powers Kellin possesses pyrokinesis. He can conjure and manipulate fire at will, along with being immune to outside sources of fire. Kellin can control the properties of the fire he produces, like the temperature, and later in the series, does so to the point where it becomes highly concentrated and blue. He can also raise the temperature of his surroundings, but not lower it back down. Kellin can concentrate fire into a very small point on his palm. This creates a stun grenade which he uses to temporarily blind his opponents, either to use a sneak attack or as an evasive manoeuvre. Kellin is also, later in the series, able to manipulate lava. These powers cause Kellin to sweat a chemical (similar to hexane or butane) as opposed to regular sweat. This is similar to how Hailey sweats liquid nitrogen. Blue-fire Mode Kellin's ultimate trump card is his Blue-fire mode, since it is his strongest transformation in the series. He glows bright blue and continuously emits blue fire from his body. His strength, power, speed and other attributes increase drastically, and his attacks have much greater effect, but this takes an enormous toll on his energy. This state causes his fire to reach abnormally high temperatures. Kellin usually makes sure he keeps his distance from his friends, so as not to harm them, because his surroundings also heat up immensely. His most powerful attack in this state is his finishing move, nicknamed 'Incinerate', and it consists of summoning a ring of blue fire around his opponent, which they are unable escape from. The ring then completely incinerates absolutely anything within it to a cellular level. This will appear as a huge blue flare that shoots upwards at an incredible rate. The scale of this attack is usually for specific targets, like obstacles or opponents, but can also be used as a larger scale attack. It is unknown what the maximum limit is, though. At first, Kellin is only able to maintain this transformation for about 7 seconds, but later on manages to steadily increase his time limit. This transformation requires extreme amounts of concentration and endurance, however, one time, he manages to subconsciously activate it when he experiences violent, uncontrollable anger, leading to him releasing unstable amounts of blue fire resulting in collateral damage with the exception of his peers. As he prepared to attack his opponent, he blacked out instantly, and temporarily weakened his body. Kellin only uses Blue-fire mode as a last resort, but regularly trains in private to be able to fight in this state. Suit and Equipment His hero outfit consists of a black jumpsuit that bears silver cage-style bracers around his shoulders and forearms. The shoulders, hips and thighs of his costume are red, and so is his belt, along with the tips of his boots. Kellin also sports a black flare-shaped domino mask. Kellin's suit is fire-resistant and tight to allow comfortable, streamline movement. The silver bracers on his shoulders and arms collect his sweat and store it in chambers, due to it being flammable, allowing him to spray and ignite it via a large scale attack. They also act as ventilation, providing oxygen to fuel his attacks. His belt simply contains basic needs, like bandages, water, disinfectant and other assets. Other Abilities Kellin excels at physics, and thanks to this, builds incredibly high knowledge on how his element works, and thus, is able to utilize it to its full potential. There are several situations where he comes up with incredible and unique techniques, with one example being when he told Hailey to lower the temperature in an enclosed room and fill it with ice, so that he could quickly ignite it with large amounts of his blue fire. This large, rapid change in temperature was enough to cause a large, expanding vapor explosion. Relationships Max Max and Kellin are brothers and have therefore grown up together. They have a close bond and work well as a team. They have differing personalities and some opposite traits, but also have a lot of similar interests, like music. They both have a sense of adventure and enjoy challenging themselves. They are also really good with teamwork in several areas, whether it be playing guitar together or teaming up on opponents in battle. In general, they often prone to teasing and messing with each other for their own entertainment. Typically when one of them ends up in an awkward or embarrassing situation. Apart from this, they share many inside jokes. Hailey Kellin and Hailey get along very well. Kellin was skeptical when he met her, but easily became her friend. The pair make an incredibly powerful team in battle, since they manage to make their virtually opposite powers work well together. There are cases where they use their opposite abilities to their advantage. Hailey usually protects Kellin more often than vice versa, due to her powers being better suited for defensive measures. Kellin hangs out with Hailey a lot more than the other characters, since they both have a carefree personality and can have a conversation whenever. At first, Hailey and Kellin don't interact as much, but Hailey always tries to make conversation with him. Kellin admires Hailey's calm, collected personality and finds her abilities impressive. They both always challenge each other to games and challenges when on missions, typically when a situation calls for exploring somewhere. Their friendship continues to grow stronger throughout the series, as they find it easy to have a conversation no matter the situation. They enjoy talking and always appear to be having fun when around each other. At first, Kellin is often oblivious to Hailey's affection for him, but he still tends to act protective of her. Although later on, it is shown that he begins to feel the same way towards her. He shows these signs when he grows jealous of people attempting to grow closer to her. When they do get together, The both of them act slightly more clingy towards each other. Roxy Kellin met Roxy when he and Max escaped from the Rat King's dungeon trial. Their encounter involved Roxy trapping Max and Kellin in a cage and then fighting them. Occasionally, Kellin would poke fun at Roxy by constantly yelling silly remarks and acting foolish, simply to get a reaction out of her. Later, although sceptical at first, Kellin doesn’t question anything when they end up teaming up with Roxy during the Mothership arc. Currently, they rarely interact, although Roxy occasionally scolds him when he finds himself goofing off on a mission. She may throw a small, petty insult towards him, but along with Hailey and Max, he is never threatened by her. Finn Finn and Kellin are undoubtedly best friends. They hang out frequently and have similar personalities, interests, hobbies and sense of humour. They both always do reckless things and for their own entertainment, like making bets, challenges and games out of almost everything. Finn and Kellin always make jokes during classes at school. They will mess around and make witty remarks towards teachers during classes, and it is not uncommon for other students to laugh whereas teachers will tell them off. This builds their reputation as class clowns. They will also often resort to large-scale pranks on school staff members. They are usually harmless and sometimes other students choose to get involved. Most of the time, they manage to successfully get away with it. This type of demeanour ends up gaining the two of them bit of popularity among their school year-group. Their abilities very well compliment each other in battle, as they are able to use large-scale lava and meteor-based attacks on opponents. Ash Kellin is friends with Ash, and works well with him in battle. They occasionally hang out. Kevin Kellin and Kevin are both very outgoing and are always the first to accept risks and take on dangerous challenges due to their quite reckless nature. Luna Andy Dekota Chamilla Sofia Jake Kellin doesn't trust Jake when they meet, and even bares mild hatred towards him for turning his own brother against him for a 'selfish reason'. Lizzy When Kellin and Lizzy first fight, she manages to cancel out his fire attacks with ease by lowering the temperatures of his fire drastically. After she makes friends with Roxy, Max and Hailey, he is still the only one who harbours some level of doubt and suspicion towards her, and thus always keeps his guard up, due to her personality and how she acted beforehand, like how she took advantage of Hailey. Though he trusts her the least, her strength still motivated him to train his own abilities in terms of raw power. Trivia * Kellin plays the electric guitar. ** His guitar, oddly enough, has a flame design on it. ** His brother, Max, also plays guitar and they are both skilled at it. * Kellin's favourite music genres are progressive metal and power metal. * Kellin enjoys skateboarding and is reasonably skilled at it. He skates with Finn, Hailey and Max, who uses roller skates. * Kellin, Finn and Ash have formed a gaming team, nicknamed 'Ignition squad'. ** The name shares a clear link with their powers, as it is a reference to using steel and flint (or any similar stone) to naturally start a fire. * Kellin's favourite genres of film and TV are action and adventure. He also enjoys anime. * At school, Kellin's best subject is physics. His worst, however, are English and art. * After using their powers for a prolonged amount of time, any physical contact (like a high five) between Kellin and Hailey will cause steam to emit from the point of contact. * Kellin, Finn and Max are constantly given several group names by different people due to their mischievous nature. Such names include, but are not limited to: ** Troublesome Trio ** The Unholy Trinity ** The Delinquency Three ** Triplets of Impurity ** The Turmoil Triad ** The Toxic Clique ** Parasites Category:Characters